


The Finality Of The Moment

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angstfest, Final Tributes, Gen, Rodney's Drowning in Guilt, Saying Goodbye Sucks, Sudden Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew this was going to happen, it was supposed to be a quiet mission that went so terribly wrong. No one ever thought that they would lose one of their own to such a cruel weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finality Of The Moment

'I still cannot believe you did this Rodney. I have work to do, I have no time to go with you.' Radek repeated as he sullenly follows Rodney down to the Gateroom.  
'You think I like the idea that you get to stay here in the safety of Atlantis while I go trekking across the galaxy?! Oh no, it’s time you took a turn through the gate for more than just the occasional bad situation.' Rodney replied, rolling his eyes.  
'He still sulking?' Ronon asks as they joined the group.  
'I am not sulking, I simply do not understand why I must go.' Radek replied tersely, rubbing tired eyes.  
'Chin up Doc, we'll only be gone a couple hours. Beside, if McKay ever goes back to earth for one reason or another, it'll be nice to know we've got a second scientist ready to join us temporarily.' Sheppard adds with a shrug before leading his expanded team through the gate.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

They emerge to a wide plain, the grass dancing in the light breeze. Wildflowers grew all around them, filling the air with a delicate scent. Radek had to admit it was beautiful.  
'The village is over this way.' Teyla calls softly before guiding the group down one of the trails that cross the plain, heading towards the forest in the distance. Ronon falls into step beside the shorter man, offering him a tiny smile.  
'Relax; you'll enjoy this more. Teyla knows these people and they trust her. There is nothing to be concerned about.' he offers, scanning the approaching tree line again before relaxing and turning his attention back to Zelenka.  
'There are many more important things I could be doing now.' Radek grumbles before falling silent, figuring the trip would go faster if he just shut up and dealt with it.

Hidden in the forest, a group of local villagers watch the group, eyeing each one in turn.  
'It's the Wraith Bringer.' one of them whispers, indicating Ronon.  
'Ready the Skivan team, we will dispose of this threat immediately.' a second replies, smiling slightly. A third man nods and silently withdraws, making his way to the second team waiting nearby.

Ronon senses the danger and stops, halting the rest of the group quickly. He listens carefully, scanning the area. A soft whistling note reaches his ears.  
'Skivana! Everyone down!' he bellows, collapsing to the ground. A silver-blue device whooshes over his prone form and Radek barely has time to think before the device is past. His friends watch on in shock as his upper torso slides off, landing in the leaf litter. The legs remain standing for a few moments, spurting a horrific fountain of blood before they collapse as well, blood pouring into the ground.  
'Stay low, I'll draw their fire.' Ronon adds before rising and bolting off through the trees, following the path of destruction the device left in its wake. Small saplings were cut clean in half, still quivering from the force of the passing weapon. 

Slowly, the rest of the group rise and look around, their faces pale. Rodney feels the guilt crushing in on him as he looks at the remains on his closest friend. He drops to his knees, the tears threatening to spill over the dams and opens his pack, digging out his poncho.  
'I'm sorry Radek, I never should have forced you to come.' he utters, laying the green plastic down beside him.  
'Good idea, cover us Teyla.' Sheppard adds, joining McKay beside the remains and pulling out a second poncho. Teyla nods and brings her weapon up, turning a slow circle as John and Rodney carefully wrap the two halves.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Ronon skids to a stop beside a huge tree, nodding slightly. There, stuck in the side of the tree is the lethal weapon, a film of blood slowly dripping off the edges. He slips his coat off, laying it on the ground before grabbing the central cross and pulling, bracing one foot against the tree for extra leverage. The weapon pops free and he stumbles backwards, still staring at the device. It's a good 18 inches across and half an inch thick in the middle. The central eight inches is partially hollowed out, leaving the central cross. Around the cross are eight small holes, used when the device is fired. It is these smaller holes that make the Skivana whistle, giving some people fair warning about its approach. He sighs softly and kneels, wrapping the weapon in his jacket before tucking the bundle under one arm and rising, making his way back to the rest of the group.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Rodney, John and Teyla look up when Ronon returns, the bundle now clutched to his chest.  
'What have you got there?' Sheppard asks, rising and shouldering his bundle.  
'The Skivana. If we can figure out a way to build our own Skivan and Skivana, we can use them against the Wraith.' Ronon replies as Rodney and Teyla also rise, the second bundle resting on Rodney's shoulders.  
'Makes sense. Come on guys, we need to get back to Atlantis.' Sheppard agrees, adjusting his grip on the bundle on his shoulders. Ronon nods and leads the group back out of the forest and across the plain.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Weir watches on in shock as the group return and instantly notices the missing face.  
'Where’s Radek?' she asks, leaning lightly on the rail.  
'Right here.' Rodney answers, indicating the bundle resting in his arms. She pales, staring at the two bundles.  
'I'll make the arrangements.' she adds before retreating into her office. The group all nod sadly and turn away, heading for the infirmary.

Carson stares in horror as they enter and reverently lay the body on the nearest bed.  
'Radek?' he chokes out, feeling as though someone has just belted him.  
'There's nothing anyone could have done Dr. Beckett. It was quick and painless.' Teyla replies, head down.  
'What happened?' Carson asks, walking over to them.  
'We came under attack. The natives fired this at us.' Ronon adds, setting his jacket down and unwrapping the weapon. He holds it up carefully, the light glinting off the sliver-blue surface. Carson just stares, struggling to wrap his mind around their loss.  
'Why did ye bring tha' back with ye?' he finally manages to ask, tearing his gaze away.  
'If Rodney feels up to it, I thought we could figure out how to make this weapon work for us. Throw these at the Wraith and they won't get back up.' the taller man explains, returning the weapon to his coat and wrapping it securely.  
'Later Ronon, after everything else has been dealt with. I probably should go pack his things.' Rodney replies, turning for the door.  
'I'll help you.' Ronon offers, following Rodney out of the infirmary.  
'Bring me his best clothes, I'll take care of everything.' Carson calls after them, numb from the shock and grief coursing through him. Ronon nods in reply, not looking up as they vanish from sight.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Rodney tries not to think as he and Ronon carefully pack Radek's things, not a word being spoken. They found his suit hanging in the closet and hung it by the door; ready to go when they were finished.   
'I'm sorry Doc, should have said something.' Ronon utters, gathering the last few photos from the desk and tucking them neatly into a box.  
'You knew, didn't you?' Rodney asks, neatly packing clothes into a suitcase.  
'Yeah, I knew about Skivana's. Didn't want to scare anyone.' Ronon admits, face hidden behind his dreadlocks.  
'I should never have forced Radek to come along. This is all my fault.' he adds, shaking his head lowly.  
'No Rodney, you aren't to blame. That shot was meant for me. Yet another planet I helped destroy.' Ronon argues with a soft sigh.  
'Let's just say we were both at fault and be done with it. I'll finish up here, you'd better get that suit to Carson.' Rodney replies, reaching over to lightly squeeze Ronon's arm.  
'Yeah, okay. Did you need me to come back and help carry this down to the Gateroom?' he agrees, turning to face Rodney.  
'That would be great Ronon, thanks. Go on, better not keep Carson waiting.' Rodney nods and walks away, back on task. Ronon pauses a moment before carefully grabbing the suit and walking away, casting a worried glance back at Rodney before the door closes behind him.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Everyone gathers in the Gateroom in his or her finest clothes, lining up facing the coffin. They all try to keep their minds off the brave soul resting inside, locked away safely for the long journey home. Elizabeth squares her shoulders as she steps forward, turning to face the group.  
'We've said goodbye to a lot of friends since arriving here. Our mission is a dangerous one; of this we are all well aware. But Radek was…I can think of no time when anyone came to me with anything bad to say about him. He was a kind, gentle soul…he will be deeply missed. George Fabrica said, death comes to us all but great achievements; they build a monument, which shall endure until the sun grows cold. Radek saved lives in his own special way and those lives will be his monument. Goodbye Radek…we will all miss you.' she calls, her voice breaking. One hand lightly runs over the flag-draped casket before she pulls away and returns to her place. Rodney sighs and moves forward, taking her place.  
'Radek, you were one of the few people on this base I could call friend. We had our arguments but we always forgave each other in time…goodbye my cherished friend, I will never forget you.' he adds but instead of returning to his place beside John, he stays beside the casket, one hand resting on top. Ronon steps up next, standing behind Rodney.  
'While I didn’t know Dr. Zelenka as well as some of you did, I knew enough to see the kind spirit inside. I never spoke to him much but I knew that to call him friend would insult who he really was. Sleep in peace, Radek. Your memory will live on forever here in the sacred city of the Ancestors. I am proud to call you my brother.' he utters, turning to the casket and bowing, pressing his forehead to the cool metal. Carson, John, Teyla and Evan all step forward, taking their places around the casket; John and Ronon, Rodney and Teyla, Carson and Evan. Elizabeth takes a small step forward and turns, nodding to Chuck. He returns the nod and steps into the control room, starting the dialling sequence. Across the Gateroom, Dr. Stanek sits as his keyboard and starts to play 'Kde Domov Můj?', their national anthem. As the gate connected and stabilised, soft blue light washing over everyone, the pallbearers lifted the casket and walked off, the music following them through the gate and on the long way home.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

The whole city seems more sombre and silent as Rodney heads into the lab, the deadly weapon clutched in his hands. The rest of the scientists look up and freeze before heading out, picking up on Rodney's mood. He just ignores them as he clears a space and sets the weapon down, pulling up a stool and getting to work. 

Ever single detail about the weapon was studied in minute detail and careful notes made. As Rodney worked, he mentally planned the first attempt at creating the weapon to fire them and decided who would be the first targets. His gut coiled and wormed as he worked, memories rising to the surface. Something about the metal intrigued him and he grabbed the second laptop on the desk, opening a very special document. He scrolled through it quickly until he found the section he was looking for. He read through the piece several times, flicking his gaze between the laptop and the Skivana. Hie eyes went wide in disbelief, scarcely daring to believe the two items were connected.   
'It's only fair, you discovered it first.' Rodney uttered, making a few quick corrections on his own notes before shutting down the second laptop and getting back to his research.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

He finally finishes several hours later and shuts everything down, just staring at the weapon. That fateful mission runs through his mind constantly and Rodney tried to think of any way that he could have changed the outcome.  
'I'm sorry Radek, I never should have forced the issue.' he breathes, turning away from the weapon. His gaze sweeps the lab, his throat constricting at the memories pile up, threatening to suffocate him. He screws his eyes closed, fighting back the tears.  
"I do not blame you Rodney. No one could have known." a soft voice calls from behind him. He whirls around, not sure what to expect, but it's certainly not that. 

Standing in the shadows, smiling softly is Radek, his blue eyes sparkling with joy.  
"Do not be afraid Rodney. Deep inside, you wanted a second chance. This is your second chance Rodney, for whatever you need this chance to mean." Radek explains, pushing away from the wall.  
'Radek, I'm sorry. There was no reason for me to force you to come with us.' Rodney adds, lowering his gaze.  
"That I am well aware of Rodney and you are not to blame in any way. I do not even blame Ronon for his part in my death. Is was my time and nothing could have prevented what happened. That is something I learned many years ago, in the army." Radek replies, shaking his head slowly.  
'I didn't know you were in the army, never mind, it's not important. You know about the Skivana, dart and what I did in your honour, don't you?' McKay surmises, returning the smile.  
"Yes Rodney, I know. Thank you my friend, you have done me a great honour. I am privileged to have known you Rodney McKay and to call you my friend. Be safe Rodney and goodbye." Radek replies, chuckling softly.   
'Goodbye my dear friend. I will never forget you Radek.' Rodney finishes, a great weight lifting from his shoulders. Radek nods and slowly vanishes, his soft laughter still ringing in Rodney's ears.

He turns back to the empty lab, seeing the room in a different light. Everything reminds him of better times and he sinks to the floor in the corner, buries his face in his hands and weeps for all he has lost. 

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Elizabeth's gaze shoots back to Rodney, sitting opposite her. So far everything in the report was normal but somewhat frightening.  
'What is this new compound mentioned?' she asks, tapping the screen.  
'Ah, the Skivana is made from the same metal as Wraith darts and as Radek was in charge of studying the dart in lab 4, I felt it would only be fair to name the metal in his honour.' he explains with a small grin.  
'That was a very nice thing to do Rodney. So, if we are to build these weapons, we will need to get more Zelenkium?' Weir praises, leaning back in her chair.  
'That is correct and I know just where to start.' Rodney agrees, smiling warmly.  
'Good, after lunch, we'll brief the recon team and see what we can find.' Weir adds before rising and walking away, Rodney trailing out behind her.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

The whole city was different after that fateful mission, seeing small reminders of their fallen friend everywhere they looked. They all knew that Radek's soul was still with them, watching over them all. He appeared to a few other friends over the next few days, praising their efforts and absolving them of guilt, some took that well and moved on but others, like Ronon and Rodney, refused to believe that they were truly forgiven and turned their minds to other tasks, all in the memory of the brave Czech they called friend and brother.


End file.
